Professor Layton and the False Accusation
by ThePersonofAwesomeness
Summary: Professor Layton receives an invitation inviting him to the fourth Super Smash Bros tournament.  When a mystery arises, Layton is asked to solve it!  R&R!


**A/N:** Hey people! Welcome to my first story! I hope you enjoy reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Professor Layton series as well as the Super Smash Bros series.

* * *

Chapter 1

The large double doors loomed over two figures, each gazing upward, baffled by the splendid building that stood before them.

The figure on the left was Hershel Layton, a professor of archeology. On his head sat a black top hat, and he wore a brown vest with a red shirt underneath. Next to him stood his apprentice, Luke Triton. The small boy wore a blue hat and sweater and beige shorts. He carried on his shoulder a tan book bag.

The professor glanced at the letter in his hand. The words written on the paper took him back to earlier that week.

* * *

The day had started out like any other. Sunlight poured in through the open window. A tea kettle sat on the stove, its high pitched whistle filling the air. Professor Layton picked it up and poured some of the boiling water into a tea cup, then proceeded to place a tea bag in it. A lovely scent rose from the cup towards the professor's nose. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent. All in all, it was the perfect day.

"Professor!" a small boy cried out. Luke ran into the room, waving something in his hand.

"What is it, my boy?" Layton replied, not scathed in the slightest by the boy's sudden outburst.

"A letter came for you! It looks mighty important!" Luke handed Layton the object in his hand. The envelope was sealed with a wax stamp. The symbol seemed very familiar to the professor. He carefully removed the seal, pulled out the letter, and began to read:

_To Professor Hershel Layton:_

_I am pleased to say that you have been accepted into the fourth Super Smash Bros. Tournament. The tournament begins in exactly one week at the Smash Mansion. I have provided you a map with directions to the manor. I sincerely hope you are able to join us in this thrilling event._

_Sincerely,_

_The Master Hand_

_P.S. If you decide to come, please bring your apprentice, Luke Triton. He will be a great help._

Of course Layton had accepted. A few days later, the duo left a very unhappy Flora in the care of Inspector Chelmey with promises to write often. And now they were actually there at the Smash Mansion.

* * *

A loud rumbling brought Layton back to the present day. He turned around and gasped. A humongous battleship was preparing to land in the lot in front of the mansion. The front of the ship was shaped like a mask and had two pairs of bat-like wings at the sides. Professor Layton and Luke watched in amazement as the giant ship landed.

Shortly after landing, a hatch on the side opened, forming a ramp and revealing a small, round figure. The figure stepped out of the ship and into the light. The creature was dark blue in color and wore a light grey mask with spikes at the top over its face. All that could be seen underneath the mask were a pair of glowing yellow eyes. It wore a purple cape with a bat-like shape on the back and grey shoulder pads. The right shoulder pad had an M on it.

Suddenly, the creature toppled over as another puffball tackled him from behind. This one was pink with red feet. It had the cutest face the professor had ever seen and was hugging the blue puffball, its blue eyes shining with joy.

The blue puff spoke. "Kirby, will you please get off me?" His voice was laced with a gentle and loving tone, suggesting his strong relationship with the pink creature. He had a amazing Spanish accent that flowed perfectly when he spoke.

"Poyo!" the one called Kirby chirped, jumping off the masked creature. Three more figures came from within the ship. Two were covered in armor and the third was a penguin like creature with a hammer.

"Sir Meta Knight, are you okay?" one of the armored figures asked while helping whom Layton assumed was Meta Knight up. The creature wore a green helmet and a red ponytail stuck out of the end.

"Oh, I'm sure the beach ball's fine," the fat penguin behind them scoffed. "Kirby wouldn't hurt a fly. Let's go in already! I'm starved." He ran towards the doors pushing Luke out of the way as he hurtled inside. The blue puffball walked up to them.

"I am sorry for his majesty's rudeness," he apologized. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Meta Knight."

The creature in green armor chimed in. "Hi! I'm Blade and this here is my sister Sword," he said, gesturing at the creature in blue armor. The pink puffball jumped up and down, squealing happily. "Oh, and this is Kirby."

"Poyo! Kirby!" Kirby squeaked.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Professor Hershel Layton. I'm a professor of archeology. This here is my apprentice, Luke Triton," Layton replied, offering his hand to Meta Knight, who shook it politely.

"Wayton! Wuke!" Kirby cheered, running in circles around the two. Luke laughed and began to chase the pink puffball in a game of tag. Layton smiled, glad the two were getting along. He was surprised when he saw that Meta Knight's once yellow eyes were now glowing pink.

"Um..Sir? Did your eyes..."

"Just glow pink? Yes, they did. My eyes tend to change color depending on what mood I'm in. I'll leave it to you to figure out which is which," the knight replied, his eyes still a shade of pink. Professor Layton's mind automatically started gearing up. He absolutely loved puzzles and could never resist them. What was the warrior thinking? Finally, he came up with what he thought was the answer.

"Are you amused?" Layton questioned. Meta Knight's eyes flashed orange briefly before he began chuckling softly to himself.

"Yes, I was amused," he replied. "I am quite shocked that you managed to figure it out on the first try."

"Does orange mean you are surprised?" Layton guessed again. Once again the knight's eyes flashed orange.

"Yes, in fact, it does. Your intellect is amazing! No wonder you are a professor," Meta Knight said. His voice was filled with respect for the professor.

"Why thank you!" Layton chuckled. Luke ran up to them, Kirby sitting on his head.

"Sir," he said, turning towards Meta Knight, "is Kirby one of the Smashers or did you just bring him with you?"

"Yes, Kirby is one of the Smashers. In fact, he's one of the original twelve," Meta Knight explained. Luke's eyes grew wide and he reached up to grab the pink puff, who had fallen asleep on his head.

"Wow... He doesn't seem that powerful."

"Oh, but he is!" Sword said. "He's one of the Star Warriors after all." A puzzled look formed on Luke's face.

"What's a Star Warrior?" he asked.

"Allow me to explain," Meta Knight offered. "A Star Warrior is born to fight evil, such as Nightmare, a demon that Kirby defeated. Kirby and I are two of the few remaining Star Warriors. The majority died during the war against Nightmare thousands of year ago."

"That's so cool!" Suddenly the same penguin from before stuck his head out the door.

"Why are you guys still out here?" he barked. "Get inside already! The food is awesome!" Meta Knight sighed, then walked in, Sword and Blade following close behind. Luke shrugged and began heading to the door, Kirby still asleep in his arms and Professor Layton walking besides him.

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, just to let you know, in this story and any other stories, Sword and Blade are brother and sister, Sword being the girl. I don't know why but I like it this way. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review!


End file.
